


Summer Days

by Asra_Lover



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	Summer Days

It’s been quiet in the shop and there’s nothing to do. The weather outside is wonderful so every possible customer is out enjoying it, not cooped up in a shop. You put your head in your hands, staring out the window.

Asra comes out from the back, carrying a load of herbs and other oddities. He frowns as he looks around, “Dead in here?” He says, setting the stuff down.

You nod, “Nobody’s been here in hours.” You tell him.

Asra scrunches up his face, putting one hand on his hip and the other to his chin, “Well, then I suppose there’s no point in us being open.” You perk up. “Let’s close up shop and go pick some ingredients for the shop, hm?” Asra says, side-eyeing you.

You stand, “Let’s go!”

He laughs, “Alright, let me just put a few things away.”

Asra completes his tasks and closes up the shop. You both step out into the warm sunshine, it truly is a nice day out. You hold a wicker basket on your right arm to carry back any ingredients you might find while you’re out.

Usually Asra takes you to the forest when you’re out collecting, but not today. Today he decides to take you out to the fields.

You trudge through the tall grass, following behind Asra. As far as you can there’s only grass, not a single person in sight. You wonder why Asra brought you here, is there herbs hidden in the grass?

Once Asra reaches the center of the field, he turn to you. He pauses, smirking at you, then flops down into the grass.

You laugh, looking down at him, “What are doing?”

“Making grass angels, can’t you tell?” He grins, moving his arms and legs. “Care to join me?”

You chuckle, laying down next to him in the tall grass. You stare up at the brilliant blue sky, the grass around you swaying in the breeze.

“It was a good idea to close the shop.” Asra says, closing his eyes.

You smile, “Praising your own ideas?” You tease him.

Asra smiles mischievously, “What can I say, I’m smart.” He rolls over, laying on top of you, his arms on either side of you, holding his weight. He makes sure to not put so much of his weight on you so that you’re being crushed, but instead just enough so that you’re pinned.

The wind blows Asra’s hair wildly as looks down at you, a devilish grin on his face. He leans down and presses his lips to yours.

Asra’s kiss is gentle, his lips are soft and warm. He takes your bottom lip into his mouth and bites at it gently. Then, he moves down to your neck. At first he just lingers, his hot breath on your neck as he breathes heavily. Then, he presses small kisses around your neck.

“You’re so wonderful.” Asra whispers against your neck before sucking a hickey. As he sucks another you feel him start to grind down on you.

You grind back, feeling Asra’s dick grow hard in his pants. He’s panting heavily now, biting his lip before moving to kiss you again.

This time the kiss is passionate and rough, Asra sucks on your bottom lip and bites, staring at you with his deep purple eyes.

He weaves his fingers through your hair, getting a grip on it and tugging it just lightly. 

That’s when he pauses, pulling back and simply staring at your face, a soft look in his eyes.

You look up at him, tilting your head slightly, “What is it?” You ask him.

“I just... never thought I’d get to be like this with you.” He breathes.

You smile and tug Asra back down into the kiss. You both spread out in the warm grass, taking in the sunshine and each other’s presence. There’s no urgency or rush, you two have no where you need to be, and you both have forever to do whatever you want with each other.

Asra presses his forehead to yours, his eyes meeting your own, “There’s no one I’d rather be with right now than you.”


End file.
